A Groovy Kind of Love
by Agent KB
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to my Dance With Me fic. However you don’t really need to read that one to like this one but I would recommend it. CO


Summary: This is a sort of sequel to my Dance With Me fic. However you don't really need to read that one to like this one but I would recommend it. Oh and I apologize but I am not good at writing love scenes, I'm just good at general fluff. But of course be my guest to fill in the lacking scene with your own imagination.

Disclaimer: Don't own em just love em. A Groovy Kind of Love belongs to Phil Collins.

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

3 months. They'd been together only three months and yet to Olivia it felt like a lifetime. She still couldn't believe it. She smiled at the memory of their first dance. She hadn't expected to feel so at home with Casey in her arms. It was a challenge to see Casey at work and not pull her into a private corner and kiss her senseless. She shook her head and picked up her coat and headed over to Casey's office.

**Casey's Office 10:00pm**

"Shit!" Casey cursed under her breath. She hated loosing cases. It wasn't that it was rare to her but it just plain sucked. "So much for justice" she sighed. She sat down and put her head on the desk, waiting for the ceiling to fall in.

Olivia saw Casey through the door window and opened the door quietly. "Case?" she said quietly. She didn't want to wake her if she was sleeping.

"I'm waiting for the ceiling to cave in," said Casey. She didn't raise her head.

"Oh sweetie. Bad Day?" said Olivia as she closed the door and the blinds. She moved to Casey's desk and kneeled down beside her.

"Yes. I never get used to loosing. No matter what happens and no matter how much I do, I still feel that sense of failure ya know?" she said. She finally lifted her head and looked down at the woman kneeling beside her. It was funny, never in her life had someone been able to get her to be so open. It was the way Olivia looked at her. It was like everything would be all right some how. She knew it was cliché and she would never admit it to anyone but it was the way she felt when she saw those lovely brown eyes. She could get lost in those eyes.

Olivia reached up to place a strand of Casey's hair behind her ear. "Yeah I know. Believe me I know." Olivia stood up and offered her hand to Casey. "What do you say we get out of here? We can go to my place and cheer ourselves up by making fun of some ridiculous made for TV lifetime movie." She smiled down at Casey.

Casey smiled back. She stood up and taking Olivia's hand. "I can think of a few better ideas to cheer us up." She said as she placed her lips to Olivia's.

_Anytime you want to you can turn me onto  
Anything you want to, anytime at all  
When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Cant control the quivering inside  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh_

It was amazing that they made it to Olivia's apartment without ripping each other's clothes off. It was a much needed release for the both of them. They now lay in Olivia's bed cuddling and laughing at each other's stories. Olivia played with Casey's hair as Casey made lazy circles on Olivia's stomach.

"I'm so glad you agreed to dance with me." Said Casey as she smiled against her lover's body.

"I'm so glad you asked. It's funny when I first met you I never thought we'd end up here." Said Olivia as she smiled at the thought.

"Neither did I. I'm surprised you didn't kill me." Casey laughed. She'd been so eager and yet had so much to learn.

"Yes well secretly I thought your eagerness and general ignorance was a cute little quirk" said Olivia.

"Oh you did, did you?" said Casey as she sat up on her elbow to face Olivia. "Well that little face you always made when you were annoyed with me was something I thought was adorable."

"What face?" said Olivia. She scrunched her face together in curiosity.

"One much like that one" laughed Casey as she reached up and kissed Olivia's nose. "I think I just like your face. Especially your lips" said Casey as she kissed Olivia's lips.

"Oh" Olivia spoke between kisses; "Well I happen to be a big fan of your lips as well."

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love, oh  
We got a groovy kind of love_

Olivia danced with her fiancée and thought about how right she still felt with her in her arms. As usual the song they danced to seemed all too perfect. She would never tire of the feeling of Casey in her arms and she knew Casey felt the same.

"We do don't we?" said Casey answering the question in the song as she moved from Olivia's shoulder to look in her eyes.

"Of course we do." Said Olivia as she kissed Casey's lips.


End file.
